Jealousy
by Mme.Mystique
Summary: Los celos eran algo relativamente normal en una pareja de enamorados. Las discusiones por causa de ellos igualmente lo eran, y con respecto a las reconciliaciones... Esas también.


**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**  
_

"Tranquilidad". Esa era la palabra que definía al Sengoku Jidai en esos momentos. Pensó el monje que caminaba en aquél campo repleto de hierbas medicinales al lado del pequeño kitsune que lo acompañaba como en los viejos tiempos.

Miroku tenía a las gemelas con síntomas de resfriado, algo extraño en aquella época tan cálida y poco lluviosa, pero en sí no era por el clima, todo esto tenía una explicación razonable.

Shippo ya llevaba varios días visitándolos, anteriormente pasaba hasta meses entrenando, pero decidió darse un descanso y visitar a sus amigos por un buen tiempo, sobre todo después de la llegada de Kagome a la época antigua. En fin, yendo al grano… ¿Qué tiene que ver Shippo con el indicio del resfriado que presentaban sus hijas?, pues bien; había sido una mañana bastante ajetreada para el pobre monje, el kitsune y su "_par"_ habían decidido jugar en un lago cercano a la aldea, y en pocas palabras fue un auténtico desastre. Ellas corrían de un lado a otro, se mojaban, una de ellas gritaba que se ahogaba, Miroku tuvo que lanzarse al agua más pálido que un papel y más tembloroso que hoja en noche ventosa a "rescatar" a su hija, se percató de que era un chiste al escuchar la risa de la pequeña y notar que estaba sobre algo que flotaba en el agua… ¿Una piedra?, No. Se trataba de un Shippo desmayado después de un golpe con quien sabe qué cosa. El punto fue que terminó más cansado que nunca, y decidió tomar una siesta cerca de un árbol cercano, dejando a un pequeño zorro ya consciente a cargo de los terremotos.

Siesta que se extendió hasta casi el mediodía. Cuando se percató de lo que había sucedido, se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo y llegó al lago, encontrando a sus dos hijas empapadas hasta la raíz del cabello jugando con la cola de un sollozante y desesperado kitsune.

Nadie debía enterarse de su mínimo descuido. Trató de convencer a las pequeñas de no decir absolutamente nada a mami luego de un soborno que vinculaba las orejas de cierto hanyou que en esos momentos se encontraba desaparecido y armó el plan perfecto con Shippo, todo iba a pedir de boca hasta que a un ruido se escuchó detrás del monje, una cachetada se hizo presente, un regaño que dejó a un Shippo avergonzado, un cuéntenme que paso a las gemelas y… CATACLISMO; su esposa taijiya se enteró por su propia boca de todo el inconveniente. Por supuesto que el que terminó pagando los platos rotos fue Miroku, ya que él se trataba del adulto responsable.

Recién había comenzado a atardecer. Un ambiente fresco se cernía sobre el Sengoku Jidai. Las aves cantaban y revoloteaban libres por el cielo y ese ambiente de paz no se había roto en ningún momento. Rastros de algún demonio capaz de causar estragos y fomentar problemas… Ninguno. En pocas palabras, la época antigua en ese preciso instante era lo más parecido a un paraíso terrenal.

-¡Cómo es posible que te hayas comportado de esa manera!- se escuchó la voz de una mujer bastante conocida por el monje y el kitsune, éstos dejaron de hacer lo que realizaban y fijaron sus ojos en la pareja de esposos que hacían acto de presencia mientras se llevaba a cabo lo que parecía ser una acalorada discusión.

Así finalizaba el silencio en el Sengoku y la visión de aquél paraíso parecía esfumarse como agua entre los dedos.

-No entiendo porque me reclamas, ¡sólo te estaba protegiendo!-. Aseveró otra voz muy bien conocida por Miroku, Shippo, por tí y por mí.

-¡Eres un extremista!, dejamos a ese pobre hombre en medio de la nada sólo porque te dio la gana-. Atacó con sus palabras la mujer de ojos chocolates bastante expresivos.

-_¿Estra…mista?. ¿_Qué diablos es eso Kagome?, y no exageres, otras personas van a ayudarlo en cualquier momento, parece que te importa más ese libidinoso-. Contraatacó el peliplateado, claramente ofendido con las anteriores palabras de ella.

-Que libidinoso ni que nada Inuyasha, ese hombre simplemente se tropezó y pasó lo que pasó, fue un accidente, no es para tanto-. Aseguró la chica.

-Te estaba tocando, ¡maldita sea!, no me digas que no es para tanto-. Gruño el hanyou como si con ello su comportamiento estuviera completamente excusado.

Ambos se miraron altivos, desafiantes, fijamente y sin vacilar. Dos tercos nada dispuestos a dar su brazo a torcer y defendiendo a capa y espada sus diferentes puntos de vista… Esto no iba a terminar nunca.

-Se puede saber… ¿Qué sucede aquí?-. Preguntó dubitativo Miroku, sosteniendo una cesta con las plantas que había recogido con anterioridad; en su hombro se encontraba Shippo, observando todo el espectáculo.

-Kagome es una terca-. Refunfuño el hanyou.

-Inuyasha es un celoso-. Dijo ella.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?-. Preguntaron los dos al unísono, y otra guerra de palabras comenzó.

-¡SUFICIENTE!-. Gritó Shippo de pronto, ya sus orejas dolían de tanto escándalo.

-Señorita Kagome-. Dijo con un tono bastante sabio el monje. –Tengo entendido que los inu youkai tienden a volverse más posesivos cuando tienen… Esposa, es natural que no permita que ningún hombre se le acerque más de la cuenta-.

-Eso es cierto Kagome, además ya sabes cómo es Inuyasha, un perro egoísta, siempre se encarga de dejar su olor muy marcado en ti- susurró el pequeño zorrito.

Las reacciones fueron una cadena magistral y el rostro de todos un auténtico poema. Inuyasha enrojeció al instante mientras que un tic nervioso aparecía en su ojo derecho, Kagome se sonrojó, el monje colocó una cara pervertida y Shippo tenía un rostro bastante inocente, claramente ni enterado de la vergonzosa acusación que había hecho.

-¡Cállate enano, y tú también Miroku!, ninguno tiene porque meterse en esto porque no saben nada-. Respondió Inuyasha a los gritos. Quizás sus palabras fueran sido tomadas más en serio si su voz se fuera mantenido en un tono neutro y si el sonrojo que ya tenía, no se fuera intensificado a tal extremo que parecía competir con su Haori.

"_Sistema de defensa activado"._ Pensó Kagome, sintiendo sus mejillas aún arder por el comentario de Shippo.

-Kagome, ¿me das un abrazo?-. Preguntó de pronto el kitsune.

La chica sonrió enternecida olvidándose por completo del problema que venía teniendo con su esposo y de la situación que segundos atrás se había presentado. Inuyasha miraba incrédulo a Shippo con ganas incontenibles de sostenerlo suave y delicadamente por el cuello.

_"Suave y delicadamente"._

Ajá. Por supuesto.

Inuyasha sólo era suave y delicado cuando estaba sobre Kagome o cuando Kagome estaba sobre él mientras hacían… _aquello._

Miroku contuvo una carcajada que estuvo a punto de salir al exterior al ver la expresión de asesino que tenía su amigo hanyou, luego razonó: esto no iba a terminar nada bien; motivo por el cual la risa se atoró en su garganta provocando una tos nada elegante que rompía el pequeño instante de silencio de una manera bastante incómoda, impropia y hasta chocante.

-Pero claro que sí Shippo-. Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando Inuyasha se interpuso en su camino impidiendo que alcanzara al kitsune. –Pero que…-.

-Lo ves, desde que Kagome se convirtió en tu mujer no dejas que nadie se le acerque, ¡ni siquiera yo!-. Exclamó el zorrito, e Inuyasha enrojeció una vez más.

Todos enmudecieron por la veracidad de las palabras del pequeño y observaron al semidemonio con increíble sorpresa.

-Que… eh… No… No es lo que estás pensando, ¡Kagome y yo no hemos terminado de hablar!-. Tartamudeó y finalmente soltó Inuyasha, tratando de dar una explicación lógica que aclarara el porqué se había comportado como lo hizo segundos atrás, aunque todos estamos claros que dicha "_explicación_" no pudo haber sido peor.

-¡No lo puedo creer!, por supuesto que si terminamos de hablar, primero tus celos con aquél hombre y ahora esto-. Aseveró Kagome entre incrédula y molesta.

-Lo que dice Shippo no es cierto, Kagome por favor…- trataba de explicarse el hanyou. Que se mostrara tan explicativo con su esposa era un espectáculo que a Miroku, por más patético que sonara, le parecía dulce y hasta tierno.

-¡Nada!, ven aquí Shippo-. Le dijo ella con una sonrisa al kitsune, éste saltó luego de corresponder a su sonrisa y Kagome extendió sus brazos para atraparlo.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, tanto que ni Miroku, que era el fiel y atento espectador pudo percatarse de qué diablos había sucedido. Shippo se encontraba quejándose por el golpe que recibió en la cabeza al impactar de lleno contra el suelo, lo último que escuchó de Kagome fue un gran: "INUYASHA", y acto seguido la pareja había desaparecido.

-¿Estás bien?-. Preguntó el monje.

-¿Porqué Kagome no me atrapó?-. Cuestionó el pequeño semidemonio, dejando escapar un sollozo al sentir el chichón que comenzaba a formarse.

El monje lo cargó y comenzó a caminar hacia su cabaña, en donde de seguro su esposa debía estar volviéndose loca con sus tres pequeños hijos.

-De algo puedes estar seguro Shippo, lo que acaba de suceder no fue intención de la señorita Kagome-.

Todo el camino luego del secuestro que prácticamente acababa de realizarle a su propia esposa estuvo lleno de gritos, quejas, peleas, tropiezos, una mordida en el cuello por parte de ella y más gritos.

-Bájame Inuyasha, ¡BÁJAME!-. Exigió la morena cuando ya habían entrado en su hogar.

El hombre llevaba a la mujer cargada en forma nupcial. La dejó en el suelo de su cabaña, ofuscado.

-¡Osuwari!-.

Y el collar se hundió en el suelo instantáneamente, provocando que la cabaña se removiera.

-Maldición-. Soltó en un susurro adolorido el hanyou.

-Estabas celoso… Celoso de Shippo, esto es una verdadera locura-. Hablaba la mujer con incredulidad.

El hombre se levantó con pesar, respirando hondo mientras observaba a la mujer caminar, moviendo sus caderas con un vaivén bastante característico en ella. Justo cuando se supone que debían hablar, él se dio a la tarea de detallarla. Ni siquiera se limitó a pensarlo mucho, fue algo instintivo.

Sus cabellos revueltos por la carrera, sus mejillas arremolinadas, esa expresión llena de molestia y fiereza, sus ojos expresivos con ese brillo de terquedad y determinación; esas expresiones que hacía cuando hablaba; tan propias, tan suyas, tan de… Kagome. Todo en ella le resultaba fascinante, todo de ella había extrañado, toda ella le gustaba, toda ella era perfecta. La hembra perfecta para él.

-Es que no lo entiendo, como puede ser posible que esto pase, es decir, es un niño…- Continuaba hablando ella de un lado al otro, completamente absorta de los pensamientos y la mirada destellante que ahora tenía su esposo.

-Kagome-. Susurró y la abrazó por atrás hundiendo su nariz en los cabellos femeninos, aspirando el fresco aroma que éstos desprendían.

Esa voz tan grave y ronca la hizo temblar. Fue suficiente motivo para que se callara al instante. Otro escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al sentir la lengua traviesa de él acariciar la marca que la indicaba como suya ante todo y todos.

-Inuyasha-. Susurró ella, reprimiendo un gemido placentero. –Tonto, tú sabes que yo soy tuya, y yo sé que tu eres mío; ¿porqué te pones tan celoso?-. Preguntó en un hilo de voz, sintiéndose posesiva al declararlo de ella. Sintió como giraba su cuerpo y apresaba su cintura. Ahora se encontraban frente a frente, él acercó su rostro al de ella. Estaban tan cerca que sus narices se tocaban y sus alientos se mezclaban.

Porque esa mirada dorada era su perdición.

Porque mataría con tal de poder besar esos labios tan adictivos todo el tiempo.

El sonrió, orgulloso, incitante, poderoso. Una sonrisa traviesa, llena de sentimientos, capaz de enloquecerla con total facilidad.

-No eran celos, Kagome-. Susurró mirándola fijamente.

-Admítelo Inuyasha, estabas celoso de Shippo-. Murmuró mientras acariciaba las puntiagudas y peludas orejas masculinas. Esta vez fue el hombre el que reprimió un gemido placentero.

Esos juegos que sólo una pareja en completa intimidad realizaba. Sí, ellos se encargaban de alargar el momento más de lo normal; se volvían locos. O probablemente ya lo estaban, uno por el otro.

-¿Y qué?, eres mi mujer Kagome-. Le dijo y procedió a besarla con ahínco, frenesí y pasión aunque ese deje de ternura y amor siempre estaba presente. Ella le correspondió y enredó sus manos alrededor del cuello del hombre, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Inuyasha lo había admitido, era tan posesivo que quería ser el único con el derecho de tocarla y eso significaba estar celoso de todos, hasta de un niño. La joven sonrió entre el beso.

La espalda de Kagome chocó contra la pared de madera de la cabaña mientras su cuerpo era cubierto por el del hanyou. A tirones trataba de quitarle el haori, éste se entreabrió al igual que la tela color crema del interior, dándole a la pelinegra una vista de su fuerte pecho y de su abdomen muy bien marcado.

Y sus hormonas hicieron efecto instantáneamente ante semejante vida tan endemoniadamente seductora. Nadie sería capaz de resistirse a lo irresistible. ¿Lo mejor?, él era suyo; suyo del verbo para ella solita.

Inuyasha observó a su mujer embelesada, mirándolo tan provocativamente justo instantes antes de que ese olor a hembra necesitando que la reclamaran se hiciera presente, por lo que sintió una punzada en su bajo vientre que lo hizo gruñir suavemente. Su pecho se hinchó de puro orgullo masculino al saber que su hembra estaba bastante conforme y satisfecha con él. Dejo escapar una sonrisa tremendamente arrogante y sensual. Kagome suspiró y lamió con lentitud el cuello masculino, deleitándose con los jadeos roncos que su hanyou dejaba escapar. Pensó que en la intimidad de su cabaña Inuyasha se abría por completo y le mostraba su parte más sensible, él era completamente vulnerable ante ella, nadie más lo había visto así. Ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír, estaba igual o incluso más posesiva que él. Bajó hasta su pecho y besó las partes donde tenía alcance, fue allí donde cometió su mayor travesura, succionó el pezón masculino.

Escuchó el gemido del hombre y sintió como éste se apretó contra ella como acto reflejo. Inuyasha tomó entre sus manos el trasero femenino impidiendo así que el delicado cuerpo de su mujer se escapara o se alejara, la quería tan cerca y pegada a él como fuese posible; siempre buscando más… Más roce, más contacto, más de ella. Kagome se sonrojó levemente y dejó escapar jadeos ansiosos.

Sus miradas fundidas por la pasión y la necesidad que tenían el uno por el otro se encontraron y ella no pudo hacer más que morderse el labio inferior.

-¡Maldición Kagome!-. Susurró él con notorio desespero.

¿En dónde se había visto que con sólo una mirada, o con solamente su olor una persona podía llevarte a la locura?. ¿Cómo demonios es que tenía la habilidad para volverlo completamente loco?.

Por supuesto que nunca lo admitiría.

Ja!, no había necesidad de que lo admitiera, Kagome lo conocía lo suficientemente bien y sabía de su notoria debilidad por ella, por algo lo atacaba justo en sus puntos más vulnerables sin ningún tipo de compasión.

La besó de una manera bastante apasionada, entregada, necesitada y hasta bestial. Trató de controlarse, pero sinceramente ella no ayudaba a mantener su cordura mental; por todos los cielos ERA HUMANA, pero una humana que sabía seguirle como nadie el paso. Lo dicho, era la hembra perfecta para él. Mordidas, lamidas, succión, más besos… Todo era válido cuando se trataba de asaltar los labios del otro.

Y a todas estas, ¿por qué era que estaban discutiendo?, ¡bah!, tampoco importaba. Habían cosas relativamente más interesantes de las cuales ocuparse.

La cargó en brazos directo al futón hasta probablemente… Quién sabe cuándo. El punto es que no dejaría escapar a esa mujer, SU mujer; por lo menos no dentro de las próximas…

¿Cuántas horas tiene un día?.

O dos…

Quizás tres.

En fin, en un buen y **largo** rato.


End file.
